Elle
Elle is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Sushiria. She's a fan-made customer selected by fans in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2016, created by Clare. Appearance Elle has tanned skin and dark brown hair held in pigtails adorned by a blue flower hairclip. She wears a collared sky blue shirt, a striped blue and black tie, and navy blue blazer with yellow buttons and dark blue skirt. She also wears black shoes with blue laces and grey soles. Styles Style B Elle wears a light blue collared shirt with thin blue linings and small buttons. She also wears a black and blue skirt in a diagonal stripe pattern. Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2016 On her way to winning the fourth KCP, Elle received more votes than: *Grace in Round 1 of the Portallini Division (3,684-1,399) *Bella in the Portallini Semi-Finals (4,085-1,077) *Peter in the Portallini Finals (5,312-2,261) *Roxxane in the Final-Four (5,054-3,298) *Emmeline in the Grand Finals (9,062-4,338) Orders Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Cucumber Slices **Tuna **Cream Cheese *Avocado *Bubble Tea: **Tangerine Tea with Mango Bubbles Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Nori with Shiso Rice *Flipped **Cucumber Slices **Kampachi **Cream Cheese *Narutomaki *Wakame *Bubble Tea: **Hakuto Tea with Mango Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Pita Bread with Steak *Cheese *Guacamole *White Rice *Guacamole *Queso Blanco *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Cilantro Lime Soda Shell with Steak *Cheese *Avocado *White Rice *Guacamole *Creamy Tomatillo Sauce *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco Papa's Pancakeria HD *2 Pecan Pancakes *Honey *Chocolate Chips *2 Butters *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *2 Pecan Pancakes *Honey *Blue Star Sprinkles *2 Star Cookies *Drink: **Large Powsicle Punch with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Classic Marinara *Provolone Cheese *6 Salamis (top) *6 Broccolis (bottom) *4 Mushrooms (left) *4 Onions (right) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Tomato Basil Crust *Heartbeet Arrabbiata *Provolone Cheese *6 Soppressata (top) *6 Broccoli (bottom) *4 Mushrooms (left) *4 Onions (right) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Veggie Dog on a Regular Bun *Chili *Mushrooms *Pineapple Relish *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Fizzo **Large Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (New Year) *Veggie Dog on a Regular Bun *Chili *Cheezy Whip *Pineapple Relish *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Fizzo Quartz **Medium X Puffs Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 47 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 12 Unlockables *In Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Avocado. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Blue Star Sprinkles. Stickers Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Scooperia Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Elle received 4,726 more votes than Emmeline in the Grand Finals. This was the biggest difference of votes there has ever been earned in the history of Kingsley's Customerpalooza. *She is currently the only KCP winner to have appeared in the Customer Spotlight. Order Tickets elleblossomfestival.PNG|Elle's Sushiria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Papa's Sushiria Elle (Regular).png|Elle's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Elle (Holiday).png|Elle's Taco Mia To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Taco Mia To Go! Elle (Regular).png|Elle's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Elle (Holiday).png|Elle's Pancakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Pancakeria HD Elle (Regular).png|Elle's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1225.JPG|Elle's Pizzeria HD order during Valentine's Day IMG 1226.JPG|Elle's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Elle (Holiday).png|Elle's Hot Doggeria HD order during New Year Hot Doggeria HD Elle (Regular).png|Elle's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Elle (Holiday).png|Elle's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during New Year Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Elle (Regular).png|Elle's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Elle's Scooperia OrderHalloween.png|Elle's Scooperia Order during Halloween Screen Shot 2018-10-26 at 9.23.15 PM.png|Elle's Scooperia Regular Order Gallery day5group.jpg|Elle, making her first appearance in the Customerpalooza 2016 Customer Spotlight Customerpalooza16 final.png|Elle vs. Emmeline is the final battle! Winner brackets KCP16.jpg|KCP16 Final Brackets Winnerdance.gif|Elle, the KCP16 winner! Name logo.jpg|Elle's Logo Kcp16winner.png|Elle's Winner Icon Coupons 03.jpg Elle Unlocked.png Elle Profile2.png|Elle's Profile Elle Perfect- Sushiria.png|Elle gets a perfect order in Papa's Sushiria ElleStyleB.png|Elle's Style B KCP winners.png|Yui, Kingsley, Steven, Hope and Elle in the parade of Papa's Sushiria ElleSushiriaProfile.png Yui and Elle in Dinning Room Sushiria.png|Yui and Elle dining in Sushiria Elle and Yui in Dinning Room Sushiria.png|Yui and Elle dining again in Sushiria Yui and Elle in Papa's Sushiria.png|Elle is talking to Yui in Sakura Bay Yui and Elle Sakura Bay.png|Yui and Elle once again in Sakura Bay Steven and Elle Sakura Bay.png|Steven and Elle in Sakura Bay angry Elle.PNG|"I just won KCP16 and I deserve this?!" happy elle.PNG|Elle is happy this time! Elle Silver.png|Elle's Silver Medal Success! Screenshot 2017-04-12-10-52-33.png|Perfect Taco for Elle during St. Paddy's Day EllePerfectPPHD.jpg|Perfect Pancakes for Elle during Starlight Jubilee Perfect Pancakes - Elle.png|First perfect to Elle! Elle of the Brunch in Pancakeria HD.png|Perfect with our Elle of the Brunch! Perfect Pancakes - Elle (2).png|Perfect again! IMG_0907.JPG|Perfect! IMG_0941.JPG|Elle of the Brunch, served perfectly. 2017-06-19 06.59.03 AM.png|Yui and Elle talking once again in Sakura Bay IMG 0989.JPG|Another perfect to Elle! IMG 1013.JPG IMG 1097.JPG IMG 1112.JPG IMG 1124.JPG IMG 1135.JPG IMG 1140.JPG PZRHD - Elle Approved.png|PZRHD! Elle Approved! IMG_0090.PNG|Bronze Star Customer. IMG_0237.PNG Screenshot_2018-08-12-15-10-04.png IMG_0469.PNG IMG_0578.PNG IMG_0653.PNG Fan Art elle by obedart2015-dao7bo9.jpg|By ObedART2015 gg1PFoA.jpg|By ComelCumil 6cVT4TJ.png|By Zetzubeau elle.jpg|By DokiDokiTsuna 25zkmu1.jpg|By Twilight Sparkle Sem títulares.png|With another characters that battled on Portallini Division Round 1 by ObedART2015 Elle By RockPurple.jpg|By RockPurple Elle By Stadnyx.jpg|By Stadnyx Elle By NyanNyanSensei.jpg|By NyanNyanSensei Elle By Darkshine99.jpg|By Darkshine99 Emmeline vs Elle By ObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 Elle By Lemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 Elle Objection.jpg|By MarieMCB Elle Chibi.jpg|Elle Chibi Maker Elle Chibi Style B.jpg|Elle Chibi Maker Style B Scan.jpg|Elle as Penny by Zuki-Chan f232dec8e606572f6a7d0828bdb64c97-db3nmhf.png|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Tohru Elle and Koilee by NyanNyanSensei.jpg|Tohru, Elle and Koilee by NyanNyanSensei Dgfpchapter2.png|Elle broken down in tears from Speedo3539's Danganflipa series Parade 02.jpg es:Elle no:Elle Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Sushiria Debuts Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Characters Category:E Characters